I'm So Sorry
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: Based on the music video for Lies by Big Bang. You don't need to watch it to understand the story.


This is a fanfic based on the music video for Lies by Big Bang. It's a Korean Pop group. You can look up the mv on youtube. Sorry if it's crappy or is too fast paced or doesn't make sense/flow. I quite enjoy it, which is the point of writing. No flames plzthnxbai.

"I'm so sorry, but I love you…" He placed his hands on the glass with her hands.

A small, petite, emerald eyed, auburn haired young woman stood suddenly, scrapping back the metal chair on the tile floor.

"No! Syao-kun!" Her palms slammed against the glass barrier separating the two lifelong friends. "No! No! You can't!" She continued crying and pounding on the glass as the guard hauled Li Syaoran back to prison. He looked up at her one last time, his amber eyes filled with such love, and repeated, "I'm so sorry but I love you."

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to leave now. If it's any consolation, at least he doesn't have the death penalty." A guard gently escorted her out of the prison visitation room and into the main hall way.

"Yeah, some consolation," she muttered under her breath. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for the commotion." She bowed low and walked out, almost tripping over herself in her klutz manner.

Once outside, she brushed some hair behind her ears and looked around. She was finally safe, but at what cost? She walked down the street to the old apartment she had shared with _him_. It took her longer then it normally would have as this visit was filled with dread. The last time she had been in there it had been a crime scene, straight out of a cop book. There was white chalk showing where a murder had taken place, yellow caution tape on the doors and a few yellow numbers on the floor. At that point, Sakura had figured out what had happened and ran to the prison.

And now she was returning to the scene of the crime, literally. She had to gather her things, what was left anyway. She had gotten a place across town with her best friend Tomoyo. Sakura had yet to tell her other lifelong friend what had gone down. Only Syaoran and she knew, plus the police. But moving was the best thing she could do.

Entering the apartment, she had to hold back the impulse to vomit and to cry. The atmosphere was suffocating. The white chalk was still there, along with the tape and numbers. And so was the blood. Blood of the man she killed. Her vision swam as she remembered what actually happened.

FLASHBACK

*CRACK*

The sound of another bone breaking was muffled by the cries of the young woman on the floor. Her face was dirtied and bruised. She had long given up trying to fight the man standing above her. She was on her knees, begging for the millionth time for him to please stop, to please not kill her. Her large emerald eyes trying to see into his soul, back to the kind man she had fallen in love with a few months ago. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her frail and tiny body into the kitchen, yelling at her for various things.

"Please Tommy! Please! Don't do this. Please don't kill me. I love you." She tried over and over again to get him to stop. But he kept at it. Eventually, she saw an opening and grabbed a vase and hit his head. She kept hitting his head, not really seeing what she was doing until it was too late.

She sat on the floor, her arms limp at her side, starring in horror at what she had done. Never in her life would she have considered murder, even in self defense, it just wasn't in her nature. She sat there for just a few minutes before Syaoran ripped open the door and saw her sitting there. Her blank eyes looked at him and didn't really comprehend the situation.

He grabbed her arms and hauled her up. He told her to leave, run away and hide; he would take care of everything. He shoved her out the door and then proceeded to wipe blood on his hands and shirt, making him look like he'd committed the murder.

END FLASHBACK

Coming back to the present she fell to the floor, in the same spot where she'd been a few nights ago. There was no Tommy. There was no Syaoran. Just the memories that lingered in her mind. She wanted to run back and save Syao from life in prison. She wanted Tommy to be a better person. She wished she hadn't killed him. She wished so many things in that moment.

Instead of saving her best friend, she gathered what few things she had and left to Tomoyo's. It was a long and painful ride to her new place. She kept telling herself over and over that this was best.

Over the next few months while waiting for Syaoran's trial, Sakura spiraled into a severe depression. Some days it was as if she was going crazy, trying to decide what to do, if living was worth it. Being an athlete with a high metabolism and being very thin, her already small frame became increasingly smaller. Tomoyo and her boyfriend, Eriol, tried to make her eat at least a vitamin packed smoothie every day. It was the best they could do. All she could manage was to stare blankly ahead and sip half of the smoothie, if that.

Eventually the day of Syaoran's trial came. Sakura had decided an hour before it started that she would attend and that she would set things right. She wore an a-line skirt that was belted tightly and a matching suit jacket. She looked like hell, but a pink and pretty version of hell.

She strode up the steps with a confidence she hadn't had for the past year, but once she reached the main doors, she almost turned and ran away. Knowing she had to do the right thing, along with facing her fears, she pushed the door open and found his court room.

On shaky legs she walked up the aisle, past the tables for the state (of japan) and the defense lawyer for Syaoran and up to Syaoran himself in the interrogation seat.

"Don't be sorry you love me. I love you too. I love you too much to let you do this for me." She whispered into his ear and kissed his temple.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Li Syaoran did not murder Xi Thomas… I-I did." Gasps were heard in the room, no one believing this tiny, frail woman could murder anything other than a fly. "It was out of self defense. He had been abusing me for months… and I saw my opening in one of his abuses and I took it. I took it too far and killed him. I…I-I just wanted it to stop. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.

"And then, Syaoran…my Syao-kun, he stepped in and pushed me out the door. He didn't do this Your Honor. I did. I apologize to everyone, mostly to you Syao-kun." Tears were flowing out of her eyes and dropping on the floor.

Chaos filled the small court room. The judge tried to get control of the room, the prosecutors tried to throw out her testimony and the defense trying to save both parties. In the middle of all that, Sakura and Syaoran stood hand-in-hand, awaiting whatever the court decided with heads held high.

Eventually it was decided that Sakura would serve one year in minimum-protection, with a chance to get out early if there was good behavior. She took her sentence and served it as best she could. Syaoran visited daily, as did Tomoyo and Eriol who were both shocked to learn what happened.

Seven months after her sentence started, Sakura was released from jail. She had no hard feelings about what her punishment, not that she deserved it entirely. It gave her an extra boost to looking at life better. She was more grateful for her friends and family and just being alive.

Stepping out of the building, a fresh breeze gently threw her hair to the side. She took a deep breath and looked around. Syaoran was there, flowers in hand, and rushed forward to greet her. He picked her up and twirled her lightly. He held her gently in his arms and rested his forehead against hers, savoring the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I love you." Emerald met amber and they laughed. The wind swirled around them happily. Being away from each other and their shared experience made them value the other that much more.

"Never be sorry that you love me." He leaned down and kissed her. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments longer and then walked away from the jail, putting it and all those memories behind them for good.


End file.
